Growing Pains
by anticute
Summary: He's a learned man, a more matured man, from this love experience, sure. There are Shoulds, Coulds, Suppositions - but he's bypassed those, for Dids, Ises, Ares.


ficlet requested by a friend of mine~ in order to supply more to the hikaharu fanbase

**GROWING PAINS**

/ pseudonymosity

_He's a learned man, a more matured man, from this love experience, sure._

_ There __are Shoulds, Coulds, Suppositions - but he's bypassed those,_

_for Dids, Ises, Ares._

_

* * *

_

He supposes that it should be harder. Difficult.

But for whatever reason, he doesn't. Doesn't find it hard or difficult.

"Haruhiiiii! Just wear this for me! To the amusement park! Ne? Ne?"

Scratch that.

He does find it a bit tough to watch them.

But, not really in the way that he supposes it should be.

That is, he should want to curse out Tono - or something like that. Or harbor some resentment issues against Tono, claiming (crying) about how Tono stole Haruhi from him, like a pathetic little boy who's lost his favorite toy.

(Because, in all actuality - she's still his toy. Just because they're dating doesn't mean he's going to rewrite himself as a new changed man. BS. The love of a good woman only does you good for a while.)

And then they'd fight and punch it out. Honey-senpai would try to raise a white flag, using cake or his Bunny. Mori-senpai would protect Honey-senpai from getting physically involved. (Never mind the fact that Honey-senpai would beat both of them damn good. They'd never be able to walk or talk for centuries.) Kaoru would be making bets with Kyoya-senpai, who would also be making notes.

In this scenario - Haruhi would be conveniently not there.

(Also: he gets to win and leave a pretty lavender bruise to match the Host King's eyes.)

Afterwards - they'd reunite and resolve to be the bestest of friends. Because it's bros before pretty androgynous girls with wide chestnut eyes, earnest and sarcastic dispositions, and gentle and harsh hearts that hammer away at brick hearts.

(People call them the devilish ones, but they're convinced _she's_ the one with the devilish soul. It takes the wicked to conquer over the wicked. That's the only reason why they ever lost to her in the first place; she outwitted them. And yeah, they're sore losers - they love, love winning. But it's Haruhi, and... They're okay with that.)

So, no. He doesn't want to do any of those things. ...Well.

Scratch that.

He has wanted to, he has to admit - but only because Kaoru would just give him a knowing look if he said otherwise. But he doesn't want to, anymore. Because...it's just not relevant, on the whole grand scheme of things. Ultimately, even without a fight (remember: he wins), he and Tono have already resolved to be the bestest of friends.

(Shut up. That's not supposed to be heartwarming or whatever.)

He only finds it a bit hard and difficult to watch Tono make a fool out of himself. They're dating, but it isn't hard or difficult for him emotionally. Only hurts him physically. Because they're both idiots and so unsure of themselves like bumbling idiots in love. Which they are. So much that it's... It's just really, really embarrassing watching their blunders and stumbles.

But then - he supposes, it doesn't really matter in the end. Because he sees them smile, at the end of the day. Because he sees everyone elsera from their twisted family unit smile, too, at the end of the day.

At the end of the day - it's really just about everyone's happiness. Angst, tragedy, sadness is not very becoming on the host club.

(Despite the fact that - angst, tragedy, sadness is what brought them together, in a way. Based on Tono's idea of widening the world for everyone.)

Yep. Everyone's happiness. At the end of the day.

...

...Actually, what's more important is his own happiness, at the end of the minute, hour, day, month, and year. He's a learned man, a more matured man, from this love experience, sure. There are Shoulds, Coulds, Suppositions - but he's bypassed those, for Dids, Ises, Ares.

But, he's still Hitachiin Hikaru - selfish as ever. And there are conditions for his Dids (Deeds) that are typical and exclusive to a Hitachiin.

Call him devilish.

* * *

and that's it kiddies! thanks for reading~ :D

_Love comes when manipulation stops; _

_when you think more about the other person than about his or her reactions to you. _

_When you dare to reveal yourself fully. When you dare to be vulnerable. _

**- Dr. Joyce Brothers**


End file.
